


Closer

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Protective Merlin, Roommates, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: A lack of touch, or skin to skin contact can cause aggression, depression or loneliness. This lil one shot focuses on aggression and loneliness."Does someone need a hug?" Merlin teased.





	Closer

Arthur was stood in the kitchen, aggressively stirring the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. His teeth were gritted and his knuckles were white as they clenched like a vice around the cooking utensil. His shoulders were raised, tense and his other hand gripped the counter. 

Merlin yawned as he left their room, he was wearing Arthur's red footie shirt. The name "Pendragon" written across the back with his lucky number. He paused seeing Arthur angrily stirring the pot. 

"You alright?" He asked. Arthur just nodded tersely but didn't speak. 

Merlin frowned. Arthur was known for being grumpy on Sundays but this level was unusual. They hadn't cuddled last night but surely Arthur wasn't angry about that? 

"Does someone need a hug?" Merlin teased as he put the kettle on and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. One said 'Princess' and was adorned with a sparkly pink tiara, Gwaine had got it for Arthur as a joke on his birthday. 

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, his silence was starting to unnerve Merlin. He touched his shoulder. 

Arthur turned towards him, face hidden as he nosed at Merlin's neck. Arthur grabbed the front of the shirt, yanking Merlin forward. His arms enfold Merlin like a blanket, his fingers slid under the red shirt, he flattened his palm against Merlin's back. 

Merlin tried to pull back but Arthur was clinging to him. Snuffling lightly at his hair, his cheek pressed to Merlin's neck. Merlin relaxed and rest his head against Arthur's shoulder and croons softly in his ear. "Arthur? Are you okay?" Arthur just holds him tighter. 

Merlin leaned into the hug, his own arms reaching around Arthur, hands sneaking under the V neck shirt to stroke his shoulder and the golden curls at the nape of his neck. 

Arthur slumped against him for an age before releasing him. "Yeah. Just needed a hug." He says in a quiet voice, a small smile now gracing his features. 

Merlin turned the stove off and ignored the kettle's violent bubbling. He flicks the switch off and takes Arthur's hand and leads him back to the bedroom. 

"Come on." Merlin said, tugging Arthur's wrist.


End file.
